Arylisothiocyanates are known to be useful in a variety of applications, such as applications requiring biological activity. They are most commonly prepared by the reaction of an appropriate primary amine with thiophosgene, and they can also be synthesized by other known techniques, such as those taught in D. H. Barton, Comprehensive Organic Chemistry, Vol. 3, Pergamon (Elmsford, N.Y.), 1979, pp. 461-465, and in Molina et al., Synthesis, 1982, pp. 596-597. However, there is a need for a more economical synthesis.